Frosted Wings: Burned Fists
by Feuerpanda
Summary: A one time what if situation based upon the Cameo of my Character Chiaki in the 12th Chapter of Frosted Wings. What if Chiaki denied serving Kyushei the food based upon the belief they were too bad for him.


This is a one time thing, I dont affiliate with the author oft he Frosted Wings fanfiction series, but I still like the thing we both produced here and hold my promise to release this after the last chapter of the first fanfiction.

It is a what-if situation on the 12th Chapter, where Yuki and Kyushei visit the restaurant and my Character Chiaki makes a cameo appearance.

* * *

Kyushei and Yuki walked into the Jade Dragon, an oriental restaurant. Such a sight was typical in Shang Mu, as small businesses like it flourished due to the kingdom's port town nature.

"Ah, Yuki, doesn't this look amazing?" Kyushei asked the falcon. "Such a nice, fancy restaurant! The owner must take really good care of this!"

Yuki paid no mind to his question and looked around. There were some people looking directly at Kyushei, with awe and inspiration in their eyes. Others were looking at Yuki, wondering what someone like Kyushei was doing with someone like her.

A young panda with bright red hair and turquoise eyes, only about ten years old and named Chiaki seemed to approach the dragon and falcon duo. "HHellooo, Welcome to the J.."  
Realizing who the Dragon was, Chiaki stammered the Name of the dragon, the amazement clearly showing. "K-K-Kyu... Kyu.. Kyu…"

"Yes, I am visiting this fine restaurant for a good lunch with my friend." Kyushei spoke, his hand on Yuki's back which caused her to shudder a bit. "I assume you're our waiter?"

"I-I-I'm sorry...", she stuttered and bowed down. "I-I can't serve you.", the little waitress states apolegic. "W-We're not good enough for you."  
"Really, now?" Kyushei asked. "I see that there are some booth seats over there..." Kyushei spoke, pointing to a few empty tables. "Besides, I have heard nothing but good reviews about this place!"

I-I just don't want to dissapoint you. I-I can't serve you.", the little Panda silently resorts and with that Kyushei's smile would soon go away, a menacing aura seemed to emanate off of him. "I see that you appear to be refusing us..." Kyushei spoke. "I assume that your... Manager... Would not like to hear about this…"  
Instead of answering, the little Panda flinches, which the Candidate did not put well: "Then there are either two paths you can take..." Kyushei spoke, looking down at the fireelemental. "Either you show us our seats or I speak to your manager. Though given your age, I would assume that this business is family operated…"  
With this assumption being spot on, Chiaki nods and leads the dragon and falcon to one of the best free places available.

Kyushei's menacing atmosphere would dissipate immediately. "Thank you, although your initial treatment of us was rather unpleasant, at least you... Know your place... In this situation." Kyushei spoke. Yuki sighed and picked up a menu, although she felt somewhat strange. As if something was about to go horribly wrong...

„M-May I get you orders?", Chiaki asks, still being intimidated by that older person.

Said Person stroked his goatee for a bit. "Hmm... I'll have the chef's special, whatever it may be!"  
Kyushei spoke. "Surprise me!"  
"A-And the miss?", the nine-year-old asks.  
"Sushi. Preferably raw." Yuki spoke, looking at the panda.  
Despite being very nervous, Chiaki somehow got her concern over:"A-are you sure? T-this can make you v-very sick."  
"I am sure." Yuki spoke. "I know what I want."

The Panda-Girl nods and disappears to deliver the order of Chicken Korma and Sushi with raw fish.  
Kyushei and Yuki could begin their discussion for 15 minutes, before the ordered meal would arrive  
The Redhair seems shaky arriving to the booth with the presidential candidate and the falcon. "I-I hope you'll like your meals."  
"Thanks!" Kyushei spoke looking at his meal. "...Though this appears to be severely undercooked." "And it appears my Sushi was cooked." Yuki spoke. "A minor error, though this can be-" Kyushei's menacing atmosphere returned as he stood up. "Say, can I speak to your manager?" Kyushei requested of Chiaki.  
"Y-y-y-yes...", the scared panda states, flinching once more but stronger. After that she quickly flees the place to bring the "manager", her father, Iroh Maizono.

"Kyushei Ryuu, I take.", he says. "What did happen that my daughter did come totally terrified to me?" It is obvious that he takes his family over everything.  
Kyushei looked at the older panda. "Nothing, of course!" the Dragon spoke. "She's just a bit shy to someone like me. Though can we speak in private? I would not wish to worry her further..." Kyushei spoke. Yuki raised her eyebrow at Kyushei. If he really is the Crimson King... Yuki thought. Then this will surely prove it...

"So the talk of the food being bad was just a ruse?", he asks and sights. "She always has been a shy soul. But doesn't really explain why she was terrified.", he then states and gestures the candidate to follow him into the office of the restaurant.  
"Not at all, just look at our food." Kyushei spoke, though he still followed Iroh to his office... Yuki narrowed her eyes at Kyushei, and began to follow him from a distance…  
"Maybe something went wrong as my daughter went to deliver the order.. This shouldn't be too big of a problem.", he states. "I can simply serve a new portion." And after a short while they were in the office. He seems very accomodating. The restaurant isn't even 2 years old and it is very surprising that this politician knows about it.

"It shouldn't although I should point out that your daughter was acting rather rude towards me and my companion..." Kyushei spoke. "She refused to serve us, despite there clearly being a booth seat. If I were you, I would... Correct... Her ingrateful behavior..." Kyushei spoke. Yuki would look at the scene from afar, at an angle where neither of them would see her…  
The cook and manager sighted. "What exactly did she say?"  
"Something about being too below us..." Kyushei spoke. "Such an ingrate. She should be honored to have me here..." The menacing atmosphere returned. "Wouldn't you agree?"

The atmosphere didn't seemed to have too much influence as Irohs love for his daughter was greater. "If you dare to insult my daughter again, I'll throw you out of my house."  
"Really now?" Kyushei asked as shadows seemed to instantly take over his body... Yuki gasped. Oh no... Yuki thought. This is going to go so horribly...  
"Are you forgetting your place?" Kyushei asked as the Crimson King, the menacing atmosphere turning to one of pure malice. "I believe your daughter would not like something to happen to her beloved authority figure... Although I believe I spoke too much by this point…"

"I know exactly my place.", he states. "And it seems like it would have been better to not serve you." He knows that this won't go well, but everything for his family. He grabs the Chrimson King, or rather tries to grab him. "Now GET OUT."

The Crimson King tightly grabbed Iroh's wrist and effortlessly broke it. "Oh, I will." Kyushei replied. "Though I do not wish to leave any witnesses..." KRAKOOM! Iroh would then have a hand go right through his heart, Kyushei tightly grabbing a hold of his neck to make sure he doesn't go flying and hit the wall in the process. "Such a shame. I suppose I'll have Emerald Emissary get rid of the corpse later..." The Crimson King mused as he stuffed Iroh's corpse in a cabinet. He would then look to Yuki's position... Where she wasn't there. She had immediately left to try and tell Chiaki the news… who sat in the kitchen and felt disturbed.  
She felt how once again someone has left her and now she cowers there, staring at the ground.  
The falcon quickly found the Panda and put her wings on her shoulders.

"Kid, get out of here, now." Yuki spoke quietly to Chiaki. "Get out of here, don't look back. Kyushei just killed your father. If you try to tell the police, they will not believe you."  
The little Panda did not think about it, couldn't even do that and run out of the restaurant. Out of the restaurant through the rainy day untill she was out of breath and hid inside a sideway.

Yuki ran outside to the Kakuchu Hideout, not even wanting to confront Kyushei... Kyushei would look at the booth and sigh. There was somehow not a drop of blood on him, and the shadows were not visible. "Guess she needs a lesson taught to her..." Kyushei quietly mused. "No one disobeys my orders..." Kyushei quietly, and unsuspiciously left the restaurant towards the Kakuchu hideout at a smooth, regular pace, taking several shortcuts and using his Affinity to wind up at the Hideout before Yuki was. The rest, they say, is history. A few days later, Yuki still killed the Crimson King, and the Kakuchu dissolved. Nothing changed for the falcon. It seemed her fate was stuck like this. But as for Chiaki? Life would never be the same, as she was thrust into the same life Yuki herself was leading...


End file.
